


The Dragqueen's Daughter

by Sarond2222



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dragqueen AU, F/F, Yes Really, dragqueen Taiyang, embarrassing mess Yang, god help blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Blake enjoying Queen's Draco show when she begins chatting with a Blonde, Yang Xiao Long and finds out the link between Yang and Queen Draco !
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Dragqueen's Daughter

“You enjoying the show ?”

Blake glanced at the blonde next to her and her lovely lilac eyes. “Yeah, I’ve never been to a drag queen show before but I’m enjoying it.” Blake said, she watched the blonde, smile a little, leaning a little on the bar counter.

“That’s good, I’m glad.” Blonde said, her smile went bigger then disappeared as she took her sip from her drink. The amber eye girl shot a look at the blonde.

“Are you enjoying the show ?” Blake asked and the blonde glanced nervously, putting her drink down.

“Uh yeah, of course, he, I mean, She’s a good drag-queen.” Blake raised an eyebrow as the blonde rambled, before the blonde finally stopped with a sigh.

“Truth be told, I uh actually know her personally when she's off stage.” the lilac eyes looked away as her cheeks got warmer. 

“Oh cool, is she your friend or is it something much closer ?” Blake teased grinning a little as the Blonde’s blush grew more on her face.

“She’s my dad, unfortunately.”

Blake didn’t know how to reply and allowed the other bar-goers to fill the silent air, instead she watched the blonde, as she tapped her empty glass nervously and her knee started to bounce, before finally speaking.

“Oh, I would’ve never guessed it, you must be so proud of him.”

“Yeah I am.”

“Then why did you say unfortunately ?”

The blonde looked into Blake’s questioning amber eyes but she didn’t back down, “I am proud but, I wasn’t always, I was kind of a dick to him when I first found out and I’m trying to make it up to him.” The blonde explained, her knee bouncing even more while her face held sadness.

“I was stupid teen who couldn’t get over her mommy issue and only thought about herself, so when I found out that my Dad was sneaking out to do this ? I freak out and run away to live with my dead-beat mom and now I’m trying to be a decent daughter. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.” Blake watched the poor woman beat herself up, how she ran her finger on top of her glass, how her face seemed sober and regretful.

“Everyone makes mistakes, I freak out on my parents when they told me to leave a literal gang, but you can’t keep beating yourself over your mistakes, it’s not good for your mental health but talking to someone who you trust is.” lilac eyes stared into amber eyes, as the people clapped around them for the end of the show, cheering and whistling, before suddenly there was a laugh from the blonde.

“I’m Yang, Yang Xiao Long.” Yang said once she finally stopped laughing, putting her hand forward, Blake smiled, grabbing Yang’s hand and giving it a soft shake.

“Blake Belladonna, I’m surprised your last name wasn’t Draco.”

“Eh, my name does mean small dragon of the sunshine, so close enough.”

Blake laughed as Yang smiled, “Would you like to meet your majesty, Queen Draco ?” Yang asked, as the announcer got onto the stage, to announce the next show. Blake looked a little surprised but then smiled.

“I would love to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang guided Blake around the bar, going to the employees' door, the bartender was about to stop them but Yang pulled out a card stating “guest of a queen” and the bartender nodded, going back to work as Yang opened the door. “To be honest, I’ve never gone backstage so I’ve kind of don’t know where I’m going.” Yang admitted and it seemed to start Blake’s curiosity.

“What ? This isn’t your first drag-show, is it ?”

“Uh actually yeah, like I said I was a stupid teen.”

“Who wasn’t ? I once thought it was fine to sneak into buildings and spray paint the walls.”

“Hey, graffiti art is cool, I don’t know how people spray paint the top of those bridges.”

The two stroll passed some employees, as they went to another door that stated “Backstage.”, Blake pushed the door open, a bodyguard stood, giving an angry glance before Yang showed her backstage pass. The two entered the room, it was a typical backstage, with mirrors, make-up and wigs were all over the room. The room was bright and filled with a few drag-queens inside.

Yang seemed a little nervous as she quickly searched the room before her eyes finally landed on a man at the end of the room. She quickly walked past most of the other queens, but Blake’s couldn’t help but glanced around, seeming curious about the others.

Eventually they reached the man in the end, as he was taking off make-up, noticing the two people were approaching and turned around, grinning. “Yang ! So good to see you, I was expecting you here ! Did you enjoy the show ?” 

“Uh hi Dad, Ruby was busy with college so she gave me the pass, you were really good, I l-like that skit you did with the other queen.” Yang said, trying to hide your nervousness, Blake smiled at Yang’s blush, her eyes darting away only to see another queen start getting dressed and darted back to her Dad, how she scratched her cheek.

“Really that’s great and I see you pick up a little girlfriend !” Yang’s blush grew and Blake looked a little embarrassed.

“Dad !”

“I’m kidding ! I’m kidding ! I’m Taiyang Xiao Long aka Queen Draco, but you can just call me Tai.” Taiyang introduced himself with a grin, offering his hand, Blake smiled back and took his hand, giving it a shake.

“Blake Belladonna, that was a great show, Tai, you were really good.”

“Aw thanks, I’m glad you enjoyed it ! Hey, do you want an autograph ? A photo ?”

“Uh Dad, you're not famous, you know.” Yang said with a huff, much to her dad’s dismay, Blake glanced at Yang, giving the blonde a light nudged. Yang looked at Blake, who eyed Tai then went back to Yang, finally hitting the blonde like a ton of bricks.

“Sorry, I think that it’s great um, I uh.” Yang rambled as her father stared at her, he was about to step in but Blake beat him to it.

“I think it would be great if all of us take a photo together, Queen Draco included.” Blake said with both the Blondes, looking at her.

“That’s a great idea !” Both of the Blonde said unison, before looking at each other.

_ “Like Father, Like Daughter.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m gonna pee real quick.”

“Okay Yang, by the time your back, royalty will be here !” Tai cheered and Yang just nodded, before quickly running to the bathroom. Once Yang was gone, Tai let out a sigh, deflating in his chair and rubbing his temple, Blake noticed but before she could ask, Tai answered.

“She hates me, you know ? Did she mention that to you ?”

“Yang did state that she had trouble grasping your choice in career.” Blake said carefully as her eyes watched the older man, who shot her a look before sighing and started applying his make-up.

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.” Tai said as he started his transformation, clearly focused on his task, Blake watched Tai applying his make-up, noting little details on where he started, how he moved his bushes carefully and the little fixes he would do.

“You’re really good at make-up.”

“Thank you, I’ve been doing it for years but Summer was the one who really boosted my skill, I still use her techniques to this day, who knew being used as a test new make-up skills and having someone rambled on about it would all sink in.”

“Summer ?”

Tai paused, staring at the mirror in shock, the other drag queens talked in the background, not noticing the conversation in the corner. “Yeah, she was my wife and Yang’s stepmom, well true mom.” Tai answered before going back to his make-up.

“I’m not surprised Yang never mentioned her to you, not really a topic to bring up on a first date.” Tai teased with a slight smirk on her face as Blake blinked, a little blush appeared on her face but quickly ignored it to focus on the question in her mind.

“I’m guessing something bad happened to Summer ?”

“Yeah, Summer died when Yang was 9 and Ruby was 7. It was a freak accident, she saw someone getting assaulted and well, she wasn’t one to pretend she saw nothing and go home.” Tai said, stopping again to give a sad smile into the mirror and to his reflection.

“I remembered how the officer described it to me, I was just in horror and shock, I couldn’t believe she was gone. Yang and Ruby were too young to understand and Qrow just blamed himself.” Tai scrowled at mentioning Qrow’s name, before starting his make-up.

“Anyway, Qrow babysat Ruby and Yang for me one night, I went out to drink and to drink only, but I didn’t want anyone to find me, so what’s the best place for a young straight man to hide ?”

Blake thought for a second before it clicked to her, “A gay bar, you went to a gaybar with a drag queen show on, didn’t you ?” Blake asked and Tai laughed.

“Are you able to read mind ? Cause you’re definitely a keeper, but yeah I did, I remember the name too: Swoletina, had this gimmick where she would use balloons in her bra and blow them up when she got nervous, it was stupid but I needed it, I needed to laugh and to take my mind off it. I remember going “Wow, I want to make people laugh, to make them happy, I want to do that”.”

“And Yang didn’t take it well when she found out ?”

“Nope, she was a teenager, I think a bunch of kids had seen one of my shows and put it on social media or something. Ruby got punched and Yang was punching back, by the time they both came home, Yang was fuming.” Tai laughed and frowned at the memory.

“Yeah I remember her saying that “she was stupid teen who couldn’t get over her mommy issues.”” Blake said and Tai laughed a little, before letting a little sighed as he placed his wig on, fixing his hair.

“I should’ve known, I should’ve been there for her but it hurt you know ? It still hurts, I know deep down that she still hates me and what I do. I know Qrow told me not to invite Yang to my shows and don’t because I know it’ll make things worse but I want her to be proud of me, maybe I’m being selfish.”

Blake paused, before gently placing a hand on Tai’s shoulder, feeling the fabric of his dress. “It’s not selfish to be hurt and even it is, sometimes it’s not bad to be selfish, but-” Blake stopped, biting her lip a little but when then Tai looked at her, his wig was ready and looked beautiful, but it was Tai’s blue belittled eyes that had Blake’s attention.

“Yang doesn’t hate you, not at all, she actually is really proud and she wants to express it, but this ? This is all new to her and a little weird.” Blake added, pointing around to the room, at the other drag queens around them.

“You really think that if Yang really hated you that she would come here to watch your show ? Would she tell me that she regretted what she did and said to you ? Do you believe that Yang would invite me to meet her drag queen Dad, that she also secretly hates ?” Blake asked and when Tai smiled back, Blake smiled back.

“Has anyone told you that you're really good at reading people ?”

“No but I do read a lot of books and your daughter is a very easy read.”

“That’s true.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sorry, I had to use the staff toilet and the cue was terrible !”

“No worries Yang, you're just in time !” Queen Draco cheered, her arm lightly wrapped around Blake’s shoulder, as Blake pulled out her phone.

“Is this comfortable darling ?”

“Yeah, no worries, you ready Yang ?” Blake asked with a soft smile, the blonde smiled back, walking over to the other side of Queen Draco. Draco wrapped her arm around her daughter carefully. All three smiled before Blake pressed the shutter and the photo was taken, she took a few more photos, before finally stopping putting her phone away.

Queen Draco pulled away first, taking her wig off and shaking her hair. “Well Blake it was nice meeting you but we need to start heading home, sadly.” Tai said as he started to wipe his make-up off. Now most of the drag queens were gone or on stage, finishing up for the night.

“Actually if you want a lift home, I can give you one, I was planning to drive Dad home anyway.” Yang said casually, hands in her pockets.

“I thought I saw you with a drink earlier ?”

“It was non-alcoholic actually, so I’m good to drive.”

“You’re giving me a lift home ?” Tai asked in complete shock as he stared at his daughter who squirmed under his gaze.

“Only if you want one, I mean if your comfortable with me driving you home after all you’ve been working all night and you’ll probably-”

“Yang.”

“Y-yeah ?” 

“I would love you to drive me home.”

“Yeah ?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, cool, cool.” Yang said a little unsure then her gaze fell onto Blake.

“I’m fine with a lift as long as you are.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive was quiet as Yang drove through the traffic filled with taxis, buses and very little cars. Tai had put on the radio, seeming to listen to some talk-show about current events but neither Yang or Blake cared, one was too focused on drink and the other too focused on guiding. Eventually they reached outside Blake’s apartment and pulled just outside the door, right in front of a no parking sign. 

“Thanks for the lift home, here’s some small.” Blake said, handing a 10 note but Yang pushed it back gently, turning around to face Blake.

“Keep it, I’m not a taxi service so don’t sweat it.”

“Besides maybe one night, you’ll be driving Yang home from a night out !” Tai added and Blake's eyes lit up as she let out a small laugh.

“Good luck with that, I can’t drive. Anyway I better be going, it was nice meeting you too, I hope I get to see you two at the shows again in the future.” Blake said as she opened the door of the car and started to step out.

“You too Blake, hope to see you again soon.”

“I’m gonna walk Blake to the door real quick.” Yang said as she stepped out of the car, leaving her Dad confused, Blake glanced at Tai, showing her confusionment but Tai just shrugged and gave a quick wave.

The Blonde and Black haired strolled to the door of the building and quickly reached the door. Blake turned to say something, but Yang cut in first, “I didn’t want to say this in front of Dad, but thanks for telling him um you know, what you said before I came back from the toilet.”

Blake paused before it hit her, “You heard that ?”

“Yeah, I was about to walk in but I heard you two talk about me, you and Dad need to learn how to whisper.” Yang joked adding a laugh while Blake snorted but her gaze fell onto the blonde as said blonde stopped laughing.

“It was nothing but the trust and I felt he deserved to know who his daughter truly is, even if she’s listening in on other people's conversation.” Blake jabbed adding a little smile while Yang’s cheeks lit up, tensing up a little before relaxing smiling as well.

“Listen I know we just met but, I, I would love to take you out for a drink, like it doesn’t have to be a date unless you want us to be a thing or we could be friends, like I don’t mind !” Yang stammered, Blake however sighed, rolling her eyes and putting her finger onto Yang’s lips.

“Yang, I would love to go on a date with you and yes I’m sure.” Blake said as she removed her finger off of Yang’s lips. Once she did, Yang lit up like a christmas tree, grinning from ear to ear and pulled Blake it a hug, before pulling away, looking straight at Blake.

“Sorry ! I didn’t hurt you, did I ?” Blake shook her head and pulled the Blonde into a hug. The two pulled away, with Blake pulling out her phone and the two exchanging numbers, before finally saying their goodbye, with Blake giving a quick wave.

As Blake climbed up the stairs to her apartment then an idea hit her, she pulled out her phone sending a quick text to Yang: “You’re a good person, Xiao Long.”, putting it away, climbing the stone steps towards her apartment, not noticing the text back.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !
> 
> I gonna be honest, this idea just hit me and I knew I need to write this, it's just fitting that it's also pride month !
> 
> Anyways I want to just released this quick story before moving one to work on others stories. If you like my work, then I have more fanfic so please check me out ! If you have any criticize, please do let me know and of course, you can follow me on tumblr for updates and what I'm working on at the moment :  
> https://sarond2222.tumblr.com
> 
> Again, Thank you for reading ! Happy Pride, Black lives matter, Happy 21st Birthday to the Self-titled Slipknot album and of course, LONG LIVE THE KNOT


End file.
